wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Winchester
note: the coding was from infinity's free formats page, but i tampered with it winchester|female|skywing\nightwing|biromantic demisexual |-|winchester= W I N C H E S T E R > belongs to User < appearance Winchester is very short. She's not skinny, but she is not large either, just very muscular (she used to sport). The dragonet is average, but if you squint she's quite pretty. Winchester's main scales are a very dull burgundy. Her underscales are black, and so is her wing membrane. Her scales around her eyes are a dark violet-red color. Much like a NightWing, she does have the little 'stars' in her wings, but they are blood red instead of white. She has large violet eyes and bat-like ears. She has an oddly long tail, and her overall build is more reminiscent of a SkyWing. However, her horns, legs, and snout gives away the fact she is a NightWing hybrid. Winchester was two ear piercings in both of her large ears. She despises any sort of makeup, and she will only wear it for formal events, however she is quite good at sfx makeup. Winchester's fashion sense is very 90s grunge. She wears ripped, baggy jeans and lives and breathes flannels and band tees. You can also see her sport nerdy tees with stupid tv show\musical\book\movie references on them. She has terrible vision, so she wears glasses. These glasses are basically John Lennon glasses and she is very much in love with them! personality Winchester is quite extroverted. she's loud, dramatic, and very passionate and well-spoken when it comes to politics. She's rational, and she is very unemotional when it comes to making choices. Anxiety is winchester's middle name, and she will regularly read into every little thing, especially when it comes from academics; school\grades is where most of her anxiety stems from. If you don't really know winchester, she is seen as kind of cold, snippy, tough, and almost a rebel without a cause type. However, this is more of a facade to seem cool and eDgY. She's sarcastic and loves sardonic and dark humor with all her heart. However, she is not a fan of offensive and mean jokes. Winchester is a very music and art orientented dragoness. She adores musicals (her fave is les mis), and she does every musical possible. She is considered musically gifted, as she plays seven instruments (ukulele, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass guitar, piano, french horn, percussion). She's also the lead singer and founder of her band Pizza Party Disaster. She is also considered to be a very good artist, but she's very good at people. Winchester is considered to be one of the most intelligent in her grade (she takes classes above her grade level), however she has no common sense. She's extremely liberal and open-minded when it comes to social issues. Winchester has extreme anxiety issues with grades, but she also has anxiety when it comes to social events. It isn't as bad, but it does lead to some awkward conversations. She has zero social skills, and she will accidentally flirt with others. She loves bad puns, and sometimes she'll use them to start a conversation. when she wants to flirt, she usually quotes Castiel from supernatural, "i gripped you tight and raised you from predition." She's an odd one. She is obsessed with death, philosophy, and the future. She is so focused on the future that she already knows exactly where she wants to go to college, and she has a plan on how she will do it. Winchester really, really, really wants to be a movie director, but a history teacher is her backup plan. Winchester is an unusually big thinker and like ruminating on things such as paradoxes, if there is a God, the meaning of life, all that good stuff that causes crisises! She tries her best to respect everyone's views, but if they don't respect others, she will hate on them shamelessly. She has a dad-like obsession with classic rock, and she definitely gets made fun of about it. Winchester is an extremely hard-worker, she will work to the point of considered perfection. Although she procrastinates, she will stay up till 2 am fixing\doing a project to get an A on it. Winnie is typically sleep-deprived. abilities *nothing note-worthy *really good at public speaking *good writer *okay artist *musical ability x2 *actually really good at singing, acting, and dancing *theatre. is. why. she. lives. *strong fire since both nightwings and skywings breathe it *strong flier (skywing wings) *can't do any cool nightwing stuff or skywing stuff history Winchester's history isn't sad at all. She's lived a pretty swell life. She lives in a normal household with her parents and her five siblings. They don't have any real familial issues, besides the occassional argument. She only has a tight knit group of friends, mostly from theatre, band, and dragonethood. She's a bit of a legend at the middle school. She's the reason why the director doesn't let people mess around backstage during rehearsals. Eversight and her had to 'practice' a scene for 'peter pan jr.' Winchester was captain hook and Eversight was smee. Eversight had to throw Winchester over his shoulder and being the idiots they were did this in an enclosed space. Minutes later, winchester was sent to the hospital with a concussion. She's also the reason why there's a mysterious blood stain backstage, that's where she hit her head. Last year on the way to rehearsal for Dracula, Winchester was hit by car. She was fine, and it became a huge meme among the cast. Winchester really does love her friends. Only recently has her life hit a little bit of a rocky path. She was recently diagnosed with depression, general anxiety disorder, and a very mild case of ADHD. Winchester wasn't really affected by this, she takes antidepressents and a beta blocker due to heart issues from the past. nothing super noteworthy, her life is okay. Winchester loves her family, friends, and teachers and right now, her life is the best it could be. <3 |-|relationships= relationships sigyn : winchester really likes sigyn! she agrees with her on a bunch of things (thor being awful, loki being misunderstood, MCU being 11\10). sigyn is probably winchester's better friends on the wiki. their personalities are pretty similar, and she overall likes the dragoness. sprocket: winchester admires sprocket's fiery and aggressive spirit, which is something they both have. they're very, very similar. the two will never back down from their beliefs and will most likely argue with someone till the death. however, winchester gets concerned with all the havoc she causes sometimes, as winchester likes chaos, but orderly chaos. her acceptance of imperfection is something winchester is often envious of, but they both are slight rebels with a cause, and relates to her deep marvel obsession. sprocket is one of winchester's better friends overall. evening: winchester likes evening. their personalities are fairly similar, except winchester is crazy extroverted. evening comes across as very sweet and quiet to winchester. she is reminded of her youngest sister when she sees evening. they both thrist after knowledge, so they have common goals. she overall likes evening. pomegranate: winchester appreciates pomegranate's very brutal honestly, and she can totally relate to her klutziness. they are on the smae wave-length, as they are both totally sarcastic nerds. winnie relates to her on a cellular level and likes her company. Coyote: winchester doesn't know her super well, but she admires coyote's sense of loyalty and bravery. she's slightly intimidatedby her, but overall she has a positive view of her! shadowhunter: another dragon winchester doesn't know super well. she would love to get to know her better and see her true colors. from what she has seen, the dragoness is a bit quiet but very noble and loyal, two qualities that winnie admires. emu: winchester relates to emu's clumsiness, and she loves her sense of humor! she doesn't know emu all that well, or has really talked to them, but she would love to get to know them better! jacaranda: winnie doesn't know her all that well, but from what she has seen she likes her. winchester relates to her deep research obsession and procrastation. she would love to get to know her better! hosanna: winchester admires sanna's kindness and sweet personality. she heavily admires her and her artistic ability. she would love to get to know hosanna better! stormbreak: winchester doesn't know them very well, but she has heard a lot about them. she admires their coding and their art, but she is slightly intimidated by them. she hopes to get to know them better in the near future! elena: winchester relates to elena's competive spirit, but definitely not in the athletic sense. she doesn't know elena super well, but winchester loves her coding. although winchester herself is not that shy, she can relate to elena's timidity in showing her work. overall, winchester likes her, and she really hopes she'll get to know her better! gemma: winchester doesn't know gemma very well, but she has only heard positive things about her! she has a positive view of gemma, and she appreciates her kindness towards others. winchester hopes they can get to know each other better! wings: winchester thinks wings is very cool! she loves that another dragon loves musicals and is another sky\night hybrid. she also can relate to her anxiety, as she is going through the same exact thing. although her main trigger is not public speaking, she definitely understands what wings is going through. she overall finds wings an overall good dragon and would love to get to know her better! maple: winchester finds maple a bit grumpy, but she can kinda see under her tough exterior. she admires her independent spirit and sarcasm. sarcasm is the best humor, as winchester would say. she wishes maple were more confident in her writing abilities and thinks she's awesome and hopes to know her better! Reflectivity: winchester doesn't know her super well, but she does find her intriguing. she would like to get to know her better, and maybe get a closer look at those strange frozen bracelets? overall winchester hasn't formally met her, but has a positive view of her. milligan: peri: winchester likes peri, although she doesn't know her very well. they both share an undying love for what she assumes to be stranger things and star wars. their personalities are very similar, although winchester is a lot more loud and they share the same level of ~edgy.~ ' eversight': winchester loves eversight like a brother. they've been best friends since they might in 6th grade. eversight also plays electric guitar and backup vocals in the band. winchester gushes about him to everyone, her love for him cannot be explained in words. cocoabean: winchester believes herself to be in love with her best friend. cocoabean, however, is straighter than a ruler, so winchester knows she will be crushed if she ever pursues her. so, she doesn't. they are extremely close, but not as close as eversight and winchester. winnie probably will always have some romantic notion for her, but she pushes it to the side. they share the same superwholock obsession and both agree that out of sam or dean, castiel is always the answer. |-|trivia= trivia *obsessed w\ loki from mcu *obsessed with marvel in general *she's overly scared of drowning and hypothermia *went as loki for halloween. her bud went as thor. *winchester is jewish, in case people wanted to know :\ *her birthday is march 31 *she loves old vintage clothes bc she's a hipster duh *likes saying, "it's called fashion sweetie. look it up." *her top five favorite tv shows, in order of 1st to 5th, are: supernatural, doctor who, the office, sherlock, timeless and rupaul's drag race are tied *her favorite color is red *her hogwarts house is ravenclaw. she has gotten ravenclaw on every single quiz she has taken, besides one. that one was slytherin. *her otp is destiel from supernatural *winchester is extremely interested in the apocalypse (she had read the book of revelation for funzies just checking out the seals, even though she isn't crazy religious) *she has exactly three sisters and two brothers. *winchester is a middle child *winchester's main occupation is CRYInG AFTER SEEING INFINITY WAR *according to pottermore, winchester's house is ravenclaw, her patronus is a dragon, and her wand is 17 1\2, alder w\ a unicorn hair tail core *winchester is a research nut. she researches anything possible and definitely gets lost down rabbit holes in the internet. |-|gallery= gallery winchester by dragonarrow! <3 winchester by nibby! <3 Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist)